


my beating heart belongs to you

by rhysgore



Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, Oral Sex, Other, Worship, like no kidding on that last one but still, nb judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “Is there something you need, my Judge?”-they pray the only way they know how





	my beating heart belongs to you

Eventually, the Captain left. She was off to discuss plans with Ethan, or something like that. They hadn’t been paying attention- none of the decisions being made were anything they had a say in, so whatever it was didn’t particularly matter.

 

But she left, and when she did, they were alone with Joseph.

 

Silence. The Judge waited patiently for him to say something. Waited, waited, waited, as they’d been waiting, for any sign-

 

“It’s been a while,” Joseph said, quietly.

 

In an instant, the Judge was upon him, wrapping him in a desperate embrace.

 

_ I missed you,  _ they said, without words, burying their masked face into the crook of Joseph’s neck. It had been so long, so long, but he was still familiar. The shift of muscles under their hands as they clung to his back, the warmth of his skin that permeated their body even through their layers of furs, the very shape of him- the Judge could feel themselves shaking, trembling, overwhelmed and dizzy as they clung to him like their life depended on it.

 

Joseph allowed it for a short while before he pulled back. He gripped the sides of the Judge’s face, looking them in the eyes- whatever he could see of their eyes, anyway- stroking the rough surface of their mask with his thumbs.

 

“Have you been staying strong,” he asked, and the Judge nodded, feverishly. “Good. I can tell- they all fear you. Even Ethan, though he will never admit it.”

 

Gently, oh so gently, he tugged them towards him, and pressed their foreheads together.

 

“You’ve done well,” Joseph said.

 

They allowed themselves to feel a surge of pride at that. It was Joseph, after all. He would allow it.

 

_ Thank you, Father. _

 

Joseph smiled at them, warm and radiant. Sometimes, they thought he must have been a mind-reader as well as a prophet, with how he always seemed to understand what they were thinking without them needing to say it.

 

Despite that, Joseph still felt the need to ask, every time.

 

“Is there something you need, my Judge?”

 

They swallowed, nervous all the sudden. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, each one felt like the first. Right back to the start, what felt like a lifetime away, crawling before Joseph on their hands and knees and begging for forgiveness.

 

_ Yes.  _ They nodded, feverishly.

 

“What is it?”

 

The Judge didn’t have the words to pray, or sing, or chant anymore- but there was something left that they knew from the old rituals of worship. Something that they yet could do.

 

They fell to their knees in front of him.

 

_ Please. _

 

Soon Ethan would be back, and the Captain would pull them away from Joseph yet again but it had been so, so long and they needed to venerate as much as Joseph needed to be venerated. The thought of leaving his side again without it was unbearable. 

 

They clutched at his thighs, gripping as tightly as they dared, and Joseph hummed softly. His hands pressed to either side of their face, fingers pushing their hood away, ghosting over the back of their head where their mask was clasped in place.

 

“Let me see you,” he said. “If you want to be forgiven, let me see you.”

 

They hesitated for a moment before they agreed to the request, nodding slowly. Being without it was painful on the best of days, but Joseph- Joseph would make it alright. Joseph wouldn’t judge them. Not more than he had already, anyway.

 

Ever so delicately, Joseph undid the clasp. The Judge whimpered quietly as he slid the mask off, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thump. They cast their eyes downwards, hands curling tighter in the fabric of Joseph’s pants. Staring at the rough wooden floor.

 

Joseph pulled their head upwards, forcing them to meet his eyes. His fingers traced over the hollows of their cheeks, the line of their lips, their jaw. Softly, with a reverence that should have been reserved for  _ him.  _ Unearned, undeserved, unbidden.

 

“You still have far to go to be redeemed, but I can see the light in you,” Joseph murmured. “It’s trying so hard to break free. You want to be a good person. I can tell. It’s…” He paused for a moment. “Beautiful.”

 

Beautiful.

 

They smiled, thin and shaky, knowing it was undeserved. Joseph smiled back. He let go of their face, covering their hands with his own where they were clinging to him. Easing them from their death grip and gently, oh so gently pulling them towards his hips. The loose hem of his pants. Not forceful. He hadn’t been forceful in a long time. Simply a suggestion, an encouragement to get the Judge back to what they’d been intending before the two of them had gotten sidetracked.

 

“Show me.”

 

Obediently, the Judge pulled at the rough fabric, tugging Joseph’s pants down his legs. He was thinner than they remembered, thighs wiry and lean, but they supposed that was only to be expected. The Judge didn’t know if they’d recognize themselves, now.

 

What they were meant to do was still the same, at the least. Joseph’s cock, half-hard already between his legs, a familiar weight in their hands. They stroked it, knowing already that Joseph didn’t mind the texture of their gloves. Joseph sighed, and returned to touching their face, as if trying to memorize the details of it with his hands. 

 

Intimacy made ritual. He was always so gentle, so caring, and they knew they didn’t deserve it but that wouldn’t stop them from craving it, the light touches, the soft pull at the back of their head, urging them forwards. The stiff, leaking tip of Joseph’s cock pressing between their lips, easing into their open, waiting mouth.

 

_ Thank you, thank you, thank you- _

 

If time hadn’t been a concern, the Judge would have tried to draw it out, to savor a type of quiet moment with Joseph that they rarely got. As it was, they knew they had to move quickly. When the Captain returned, they’d leave him again. It might have been their duty, Joseph’s instructions, but it nonetheless pained them to have to. 

 

But still, they could be content with the taste of Joseph, the heavy, earthy scent of his skin as their nose got closer to brushing his pelvis. The way he sighed, happy, pleased with  _ them,  _ when they swallowed around him. His hands, cupped around their head, easing them closer, encouraging them to take more and more of his cock.

 

“You’re doing,” he gasped, “so well. Have you been  _ practicing  _ while I’ve been gone?”

 

The Judge shook their head as carefully as they could manage.  _ No. I only do this for you.  _ They’d got the impression more than once that Ethan had wanted- more out of desire to take something from his father than out of actual feelings- but he’d never asked. No one had dared to lay a finger on what they knew was Joseph’s.

 

“Good.  _ Good.”  _

 

The praise, murmured softly in between moans of pleasure, ignited something warm in the Judge’s chest. They redoubled their efforts, relaxing their jaw to allow the fat head of Joseph’s cock to slip down their throat. Their head bobbed up and down, not stopping to draw breath as they sucked Joseph off with fervor. Drool leaked out of the corner of their mouth, stretched open as it was, trickling messily down their chin.

 

It had been so long, but that didn’t change the fact that they knew Joseph, inside and out. It didn’t take much more to make him come undone, fingers curling in their hair, broken little noises slipping out of him. He’d tried to keep the movements of his hips in check, let the Judge move at their own pace, but eventually it was too difficult for him to keep still, and Joseph thrust forwards, fucking their face, shoving his cock as far down their throat as it could reach before he came with a loud, breathy moan. The Judge let him hold them there, even as their vision started going fuzzy in the corners, lungs burning from lack of air. When Joseph finally relented, sliding out of their mouth, they collapsed forwards into a fit of sharp, wheezing coughs, eyes blurry with tears.

 

Joseph crouched in front of them, making them look at him again. Gently, he wiped their eyes with his thumbs, brushing their cheek with his knuckles as he did so.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

 

In lieu of a proper response, Judge leaned into the touch, sighing. They smiled, serene. At peace, if only for a moment. The turmoil in their mind quieted to a low, dull roar. The touches continued, featherlight and soothing, Joseph allowing them to savor the afterglow.

 

“You still have far to go,” Joseph said. It was an admonishment, undoubtedly, but the look in his eyes was soft. “Far to go before you are truly redeemed. But I can feel you getting closer, day by day.”

 

They nodded.  _ I know. _

 

Joseph helped them to their feet, reaffixing their mask. As much as prayer had settled them, the Judge was glad to have it back, to be able to hide again. It wasn’t a moment too soon- just as they finished redoing the clasp, the doorflap was flung to the side, and the Captain reentered, Ethan following shortly behind. He glanced between the Judge and Joseph, eyeing them suspiciously when he realized they’d been alone for some time, but didn’t say anything.

 

The Judge paid him no mind. Whether or not he suspected them of untowards activity was of no consequence. The only one whose opinion mattered was Joseph. Joseph was the one who offered them salvation. Joseph was the one who offered them peace. Who offered them love, acceptance.

 

And eventually, if the Judge kept praying, he would offer them forgiveness, too.


End file.
